Leo Yamazaki
Leo Akatsuki (あかつきレオ, Akatsuki Leo) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Leo was a former hitman of the Ivvan Family, working as their "Dog." Mindlessly doing as he's told with Zoey as his handler. Leo holds the title for," The Black Rose of Fear." Seeing how Leo lived everyday with no intentions in mind, only ever facing his fear when he almost loses something he cares about - Kida. Appearance Leo can be easily recognized by his fire-like red hair and bright yellow eyes. He used to wear a cross to show his affiliation with the Ivvan Family, but he stopped after he left. Leo wears the cross around his neck and has a piercing in his left ear that also bears a cross; this one though, is one his brother used to wear. He was first seen w earing what the Ivvan Family usually made him wear, a black suit with a loose tie with several of the first buttons unbuttoned, and a long black trench coat. However, his outfit changes as he becomes one with the other Knights. Most of his casual outfits consist of a short-sleeved T-shirt and jeans, but he still prefers to wear black because it's his "aesthetic". He's one of the Knights on the "shorter" side, but with his personality and the way he carries himself; everyone sees him as intimidating. Like all the other affiliations with the Ivvan Family, Leo had the dark ring around his neck to show that he belonged to them, but it disappears as he makes a pact with Kida. Leo has large scar along his chest from training in his earlier days with Zoey; seeing how he needed "punishment" for refusing to kill another child. He doesn't think much of it though, he just looks dreary looking at it. For the most part, Leo always covers the scar with his shirt, but it is seen when he was about to take a shower and when it ripped protecting Kida. Although he is very thin from the lack of food and sleep, Leo is surprisingly strong and well-built. Leo never liked the color of his bright red hair, seeing how it always made him stand out and dubbed him the nickname," the Red Dog," but he learns to get over it as both Kida and some of the other knights compliment it. 747.jpg 182636.jpg 36.png 9286.jpg Personality Leo is usually cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Ivvan Family agents, causing him to live without fear since he thinks it's dumb. He’s constantly angry with the world and struggles to find any kind of passion in life, so he works under the Ivvan Family in order to kill time. Though after spending some time with the other Knights, Leo becomes more carefree, fearless, and very greedy for money. Even though he is known to being too serious and harsh when he doesn't mean too, his want to cure his boredom can show his true determination. Seeing how one of the main reasons why he was still with the Ivvan Family because he enjoyed killing and the hunt, but Leo only had the intentions to kill those to truly deserved it; not anyone innocent. Leo can be very caring, especially towards Zoey's apprentice, Hyoki. He was also a good friend to Shiba, even when Leo found out that Shiba was a murderer and zombie. When Shiba is shot by Kida and is about to fall off the roof of a building, Leo offers his hand saying, "Go somewhere with me." Seeing how to the bitter end, he's still willing to save his friend. His attitude is rather lively and introverted though at extreme unusual times, but he is also short-tempered; he is often seen beating Kida for her various failures. He claims to dislike Ikuto but appears to be fonder of Ikuto than he is of him. Leo can also be quite rash, usually to Kida, and Robin. Since Leo doesn't know how to deal with actual people, he doesn't mean the things he says towards Kida or the other Knights; seeing how he really isn't sure how to express his true feelings, but he does make it up when he hurts someone's feelings in small presents. Leo usually shouts at Kida when he's trying to compliment her, taking it back when he offers to walk her to school or the like. Abilities Expert Swordsman *Leo is the most highly skilled among the Knights, seeing how Sasori would be the second since they often swordplay with one another. *He was also one of the best in the Ivvan Family, seeing how Zoey was the one who taught him. *He is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques; being able to hold his own in a fight against Zoey without his Aria. *Leo can alternate between fighting with his left hands and his right hand, proficient in either way without any trouble. *Within the Knights, his technique is sharp and quick compared to Robin & Sasori's style. Enhanced Speed *Leo is able to use a various form of Light Magic, (瞬神, Shunshin; Viz "Flash Master"), allowing the user to use a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eyes can follow. *Leo is extremely proficient at this, being able to nearly "disappear". *As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. *He has mastered this ability to the point where he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Naga squadron in second. *It leaves behind a red light trail whenever he uses it though, dubbing him," The Red Lighting." *The ability doesn't use very much Spiritual Energy, so he uses it often. Blooming Blade *Blooming Blade is the equipped and gifted to him by Circe after he formed a bond with Kida, since he is a master of the sword. *Blooming Blade wraps around Leo's hands, like a leaf or vine. Fleurs en Floraison (咲く花, Blooming Flowers) *The magic Leo is granted because of his Aria, it's Earth Magic . *It allows him to use black vines to either bind or attack his enemies, too thick for them to cut through and hard as steel as he uses them as whips. *He can also use them to search for people. *Leo mostly uses it to immobilize his enemies as he charges through them. Bombe de fleurs Scatter (散弾爆弾, Scattering Flower Bomb) *Leo's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Spirit Energy, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Scatting Flower Bomb allows Leo to release flowers from Blooming Blade, causing them to flutter up into the atmosphere as they flutter back down onto the surface; similar to Tsubasa's, though, it explodes everything it touches. Trivia *Leo can't sleep if he's alone, or in complete darkness, so he usually sleeps with Tsubasa or Lavi. *He likes to hang around Jungkook since he seems to cheer him up. *He also likes to lag around Senri, since they seem to have the same personality *Leo loves coffee, usually drinking it. *Leo is also smitten over animals, always looking to stop and pet the nearest cat or dog **Sometimes, he brings home a stray, getting scolded by Ikuto since he hates cats *Out of all the Knights, he and Ikuto butts heads the most; while he's intimidating to the rest. **Expect for Oz, Sasori & Tsubasa, as they usually laugh at him. *Leo has feelings for Kida, but he doesn't exactly know what they are. *Leo hated everyone in the Ivvan Family, always playing tricks on someone since they pissed him off. *Leo enjoys music, often listening to any kind of variation he's into. He likes to steal Ikuto's instruments and play them on his own.